1. Field of the Invention
Implementations consistent with the principles of the invention relate generally to automated travel planning systems, and more specifically, to automated travel planning systems in a digital environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Computerized mapping systems have been developed for facilitating travel planning. For example, travel-planning Internet websites are commercially available and well-known. Such websites typically permit a user to input a starting point and an end point for travel, and these are then used to calculate and provide travel directions to the user. Because the travel directions are not customized to take account of the user's experience and knowledge of the relevant area, travel directions generated by such websites typically contain steps or instructions that a user might find unnecessary and/or wasteful.
For example, as shown in FIGS. 1–3, travel directions generated by known systems may contain unwanted or unnecessary steps. FIG. 1 illustrates a web browser 100 that displays a travel direction data entry web page 105. As shown, a user has entered a start point of 95 Riley Dr., Bison, N.Y. and an end point of 774 Albany Ave, Nantucket, N.Y. The user then requests the directions by selecting a “Get Directions” button 110. Directions are then calculated and displayed on the browser 100 in a travel directions web page 200, as illustrated in FIGS. 2–3. As shown, the displayed directions are longer (i.e., require more space for display) than the size of the browser 100 display. Therefore a scroll bar 205 is typically provided so that the user may scroll down to see the remainder of the travel directions. FIG. 3 depicts the remainder of the travel directions after the user has used the scroll bar 205 to scroll down to the bottom of the travel directions web page 200.
As illustrated by the preceding example, the travel directions generated by known systems may include a number of steps that the user already knows, such as how to go from home (95 Riley Dr.) to the highway (HWY 28), As shown in FIG. 2, this portion of the travel directions requires nine separate instructions. These unnecessary instructions add clutter to the travel directions the user actually needs. Indeed, the user may even disagree with the travel route that has been automatically generated by the system for this portion of the trip. Further, the user may be required to scroll down to view the remainder of the directions, instead of having all of the needed directions provided in the same display. Moreover, the extraneous steps may cause unnecessary paper to be used if the user prints out the directions. It is desirable to address the limitations in the art.